Fix Kita Impas
by Juma park
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun demi mendapatkan restu dari Appa mertuanya. yang nyatanya begitu misterius?


Fix Kita Impas

By : Juma Park

Main Cash : Choi Siwon , Cho(i) Kyuhyun

Other cash : Kim heechul , yesung , lee hyukjae , lee donghae

Genre : Merried – life, AU, comedy (?) , YAOI

Rate : T

Warning : Typo bertebaran

Disclamer : Karya Ini asli buatan PLAGIAT NO COPY COPY!. Kesamaan nama tokoh jelas terjadi karena wonkyu tu milik bersama (hehehh). Happy reading! Gag terima bash! Ga suka Ga usah baca (simple) ^

Sekedar Info FF ini sudah pernah saya pubglish di Blog .com

– _Fix Kita Impas_ –

"Baby..Baby kyunnie.. bangun sayang.. baby.."

"Baby baby!"

"Baby!"

"Babyyyyyyy!" Siwon sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya. Membangunkan istri yang daya tidurnya melebihi beruang hibernasi.

 _(Apa?! Kalian bilang author lebay?! Hey! Kalian lihat saja sendiri! Siwon sudah berusaha membangunkan orang itu lebih dari 1 jam! Dengan segala cara! Dan dia bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun! Jadi tidak berlebihan kalau author mengatakanya seperti itu! Cukup! Jangan mengajaku bersebat! Tutup mulut kalian dan lanjutkan membaca saja!)_

"Baby.. mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Hyung lelah.. huaa.." ucap Siwon dengan nada lemah bin pasrah dan merosot ke lantai.

"Huoooom" tersangka beruang akhirnya bangun.

 _(Wow lihat.. dia.. manis sekali… bibir plumnya.. mata karamelnya.. pipi aple.. sempurna.. oke author bilang dia masuk dalam spesies beruang madu. Fix! Don't complain!)_

Beruang madu bernama cho kyuhyun itupun akhirnya bangun. Dia menatap ke sekitar kamar "Sepi sekali " ucapnya.

"Kemana Wonnie? Apa dia sudah berangkat tanpa berpamitan padaku?! Aih.. keterlauan" Kyu bicara sendiri dengan penuh emosi. Dan langsung berniat turun dari kasur menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

BRUK!

"Aww! Baby.. appo!" Jerit Siwon saat tubuhnya terinjak dengan kecepatan penuh. Kyu yang tidak tau bahwa Siwon berada di lantai melonjak kaget

"Wonnie! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Tanya Kyu sambil merunduk dan menghampiri suaminya. Dengan muka tanpa dosa – catet.. TANPA DOSA!

"Melakukan tugas harian.." jawannya merengek minta perhatian

"Begitukah?" Kyu yang merasa terlalu damai dengan tidurnya bahkan tidak menyadari seberapa besar perjuangan suaminya membuat dirinya sadar.

"Huum" jawab Siwon singkat memploutkam bibir tipisnya. Masih dengan posisi tidur di lantai.

"Mmhh..baguslah.. FIGHTING Wonnie!" Kyu memberi semangat kepada Siwon membuat Siwon syok setengah hidup. Kemudian Kyu berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan suaminya yang masih memasang muka memelas.

"Baby..kau ini kenapa begitu" runtuk Siwon

Kyu menghentikan langkahnya "Ayolah Wonnie aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengeluh setiap pagi" ucapnya dengan enteng

Siwon merasa sangat di abaikan langsung berdiri dengan sigap dan berlari kecil menghampiri Kyu. "Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa? Mengeluh? Jinjaa" Siwon memajukan wajahnya dari samping wajah Kyu. Menatap heran dengan sikap istrinya.

"Iya" Kyu hanya menimpali dengan singkat dan melingkarkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah baby.. sampai kapan kau begini? Aku harus selalu kehabisan tenaga setiap pagi hanya untuk membangunkanmu.." runtuk Siwon

"Andwae?" Kyu bicara tanpa perduli

"Ahh kau ini.. dan satu lagi.. bisakah kau mengganti kebisaan berpakaianmu?" Protes Siwon

Kyu menatap Siwon dengan heran kemudian beralih menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Kaos yang kebesaran sepaha, dan daleman hijau. Ada yang kurang? Ya! Dia tidak pernah menggunakan celana saat tidur.

"Memang bagian mana yang salah?" Kyu berputar – putar mengamati selera fahion tidurnya yang dia anggap wajar – wajar saja.

"Tentu salah! Lihatlah.. gaya berpakaianmu! Apa menyiksaku dengan harus membangunmu setiap pagi itu belum cukup? Sampai kau selalu berpakaian seperti itu..membuatku menjadi grrrt sedangkan aku harus selalu ke kantor" Siwon menjelaskan dengam sedikit memberi kode

"Apa maksudmu dengan grrr?" Tanya Kyu sambil memplout bibir plumnya. Melihat itu Siwonpun harus berusaha menelan salivanya yang sepertinya mogok di kerongkongnya

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku berangkat saja! Sarapan sudah ku siapkan" jelasnya berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan hidup yang pahiiitt.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemaniku mandi?" Goda Kyu dengan kedipan mata.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon akhirnya meledak. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang merasa misi jailnya berhasil langsung saja kabur dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

BLAM!

Melihat itu Siwon memghembuskan nafas lega kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganya dengan telapak tangan terbuka "Tuhaaan..kalau benar istri namjaku yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kerasukan! Tolong segera sadarkan dia.. please…" ucap Siwon dengan memasang raut mengiba dan langsung melesat menuju kantor.

Morning kiss? Ah lupakan!

.

.

.

 **OFFICE**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk " ujar Siwon singkat kepada seseorang di balik pintu.

"Siwon laporan bulan ini.." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk. Sekertaris pribadi dan juga sahabat sejati Siwon.

Eunhyuk dan Siwon pernah kuliah di universitas yang sama. Di sanalah mereka merajut tali kedekatan sampai kemudian siwon meminta hyuk menjadi sekertaris pribadi di perusahaan yang dia pimpin CHOI CORP. Perusahaan warisan orang tua Siwon. Di kantor mereka memiliki kebiasaan untuk saling memanggil dengan sebutan nama bila sedang berdua saja. Bila ada orang lain posisi kembali ke dunia nyata yaitu mana pimpinan dan mana bawahan.

"Kau ini kenapa memandangku seperti itu?!" Tanya Siwon ketika sadar Hyuk tidak menyelesaikan ucapanya. Malah memandang Siwon dengan tatapan miris.

"Apa kau? Mmh maksudnya kalian..itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk gelagapan.

"Hmm?!" Jawab Siwon dengan tatapan – maksudmu apa?

"Aish! Maksudku kau.. dan istrimu.. semalaman?" Hyuk berusaha memperjelas ucapanya

PLAK

Dan sebuah buku mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan kecepatan extra "Yak! Kau Choi Siwon! Kenapa memukulku" runtuknya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jerit Siwon dengan sebal.

"Lalu kenapa setiap pagi kau keliatan lesu? Dan aku perkirakan lebih tepatnya setelah 4 bulan kau menikah" tanya Hyuk antusias.

"Aku melakukan tugasku sebagai suami teladan" jawab Siwon asal.

"Di atas ran.."

PLAK

lagi – lagi satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Hyuk.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Siwon yang sudah kesal akhirnya semakin meledak

"Woaaa slow down… slow down" Hyuk mengangkat tanganya seperti buron yang tertangkap polisi. Siwon menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghebuskanya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan? Sampai kau begini" Hyuk masih saja berkutat dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Sedikit pekerjaan rumah dan pekerjaan tambahan membangunkan beruang maduku " jelas Siwon dengan tidak jelas. Tapi cukup membuat Hyuk mengerti.

"MWO?! Jadi tebakanku itu benar?!" Jerit Hyuk membuat Siwon gemas dan kembali mengambil buku hendak memukul.

"Aish! Letakan buku itu" ucap Hyuk dengam nada sebal.

"Pelankan suaramu..apa kau mau seluruh negri ini tau permasalahan rumah tanggaku?" Protes Siwon dengan gemas.

"Hahahaha ne ne.. malang benar kau Choi.. jadi kau benar – benar menikah dengan seorang iblis?!" Tanya Hyuk malah memperburuk suasana hati Siwon.

"Sudah ku bilang.. pelankan suaramu monyeeet.. dan satu lagi, istriku bukan iblis.." jelas Siwon dengan nada gemas.

"Lalu? Beruang madu? Aih.. di mana letak madunya?" Hyuk menyeringai ke arah Siwon.

"Ah aku tidak akan memberi taumu! " Ucap siwon dengan datar kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi

" Kau kwatir aku akan jatuh cinta dengan istrimu seperti namja – namja club?! Ahh tidak akan…" ujar Hyuk membuat Siwon kembali berputar pada memori lamanya.

"Jangan ungkit tentang hal itu lagi.. atau aku akan memukulkan kursi ke otakmu yang yadong itu " ucap Siwon mengancam dan pikiran siwon menerawang jauh ke belakang.

 **FLASBACK**

"hyuk.. haruskah kita ke tempat seperti ini? " tanya siwon kepada hyuk dengan tatapan mengiba.

"ayolah.. kau terlalu bekerja keras, kau juga manusia biasa yang butuh hiburan. Jangan sia – siakan masa lajangmu.. kita bersenang – senaaaang! Huuu!" jerit hyuk yang kemudian asik dengan dunianya. Dia melonjak – lonjak mengikuti aliran musik yang berdegub – degub kencang, meninggalkan siwon begitu saja.

Siwon yang tidak biasa dengan keramaian sejenis ini merasa asing dan tidak berdaya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengiyakan ide sahabatnyan begitu saja. Sebelum dia tau tujuan yang di maksud. Kepasrahanya membuat dia terjebak dalam neraka ini. Sebuah club malam yang di sesaki oleh yoeja – yoeja kurang bahan dan aroma alkohol yang begitu menusuk hidung. Siwon berjalan menepi saat kepalanya terasa berkunang – kunang. Di memilih duduk di pojokan ruangan yang tak berpenghuni. Sungguh ini bukan hiburan yang tepat bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Lelaki tampan berlesung pipit juga seorang rohaniawan.

"Monyet itu sungguh keterlaluan.. membawaku ke tempat semacam ini! Ini neraka! Neraka! " omel Siwon sambil memijat pelipisnya

"Butuh minum?" Tanya seseorang yang menyodorkan gelas ke arahnya. Sontak Siwon terkejut dan menatap orang tersebut. Dan begitu saja terpana.

"Kamsah ham.. nida nonna" ucap Siwon dengan gagap.

"Ne.. tapi aku namja" jelas namja cantik itu membuat Siwon takjub. Seketika imanya serasa meleleh.

Siwon menatap tanpa berkedip, di amatinya setiap jengkal tubuh pucat itu. Dia memastikan kepada dirinya sendiri, mungkinkah ada bisadari di dalam neraka? Siwon masih tidak bergeming meneliti dengan seksam. Mata karamelnya, bibir plum, pipi yang merona bak apel, rambut berponinya, leher jenjangnya, dan dadanya..yang sedikit terexpos karena belahan kerah yang rendah.

GLEK

Siwon berusaha menelan salivanya yang terasa macet di kerongkongan. Sampai sebuah teriakan membangunkanya dari mimpi sebelum malam.

"Hey! Jauhkan tanganmu!" Jerit namja cantik itu yang rupanya bernam Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah kyu.. 1 kali.. saja" ucap seorang ahjusi berkumis tipis berhidung belang. Merayu Kyuhyun dengan sentuhan lembut di dadanya yang sedikit menonjol.

"Heh! Kau pria tua bangka! Pergi! Dia milikku malam ini!" Siwon tiba – tiba saja beraksi membuat ahjusi genit itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Kyuhyun itu milik kita bersama! Kau orang baru tidak berhak ikut campur!" Bentak ahjusi dengan nada menantang. Kyu yang merasa sebagai sumber pertengkaran hanya berusaha menenangkan. Dia tidak ingin terjadi keributan di club milik sahabatnya sendiri Lee Donghae.

"Sudah sudah.. ahjusi kau kembalilah ke kursimu.. dan kau tuan baru. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini " bujuk Kyu kepada dua laki – laki di depanya.

"choi siwon! Namaku ! " perkenalan yang sulit.

"oke oke.. kau tuan Choi Siwon bisakah keluar dari sini?" Kyu kembali kepada bujukanya. "Pleaseee.." mohonya dengan sangat saat di pojokan Lee Donghae sudah memberikan kode keras – Jangan buat keributan – kemudian membuat gaya menggorok leher dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh astaga.. ayolah tuan – tuan ja.. Aww!" Kyu tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapanya saat tangan ahjusi genit menyeret dengan kasar badan sexynya kedekapan dada ahjusi yang kekar. Kyu berusaha berontak tapi kekuatan ahjusi pabbo itu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Kyu.

Siwon merasa semakin geram. Apalagi saat dengan kurang ajarnya ahjusi berusaha mencium leher jenjang Kyu kasar,

BUK

satu pululan hebat mendarat tepat di wajah ahjusi. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ahjusi hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian memberikan kode. Tiba – tiba Siwon merasa terkepung oleh beberapa bodyguard yang menatapnya dengan rasa lapar.

"Tuan choi lari!" Jerit Kyu namun mulutya langsung di bungkam dengan ciuman kasar. Kyu berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu dengan gigitan yang membuat bibir tebal ahjusi berdarah.

"Cuih!" Ahjusi meludahkan darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya kemudian dia menyeringai tajam ke arah Kyu.

"Kau semakin berani sekarang? Aku suka itu. Tapi kau tetap tidak berhak memberi perintah pada siapapun !" Ancam ahjusi sambil mencengkeram pipi aple Kyuhyun.

Kyu menatap ke wajah ahjusi dengan tatapan ngeri dan bergidik "Kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku.. tapi kumohon tidak pada dia.." rayu Kyu dengan menahan air mata melihat Siwon laki – laki tampan dan sepertinya baik hati itu kini di pukuli bertubi – tubi tanpa ampun.

Kyu sebenarnya sudah menatap Siwon dari pertama dia masuk club. Ketampanan Siwon membuat Kyu terpana. Terlebih saat Kyu melihat raut wajah Siwon yang polos. Berbeda dengan seseorang di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat yadong (Lee Hyukjae). Siwon adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya berani berharap setelah 25 tahun dia hidup. Sekalipun hanya melihat dalam hitungan detik. "Dia berbeda" batin Kyu.

"Wae?! Kau menyukainya Kyu? Pergi dan ambilah!" bentak ahjusi sambil melemparkan badan Kyu ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga.

"STOP guys! Kita selesai! " ucap ahjusi kepada kumpulan bodyguarnya. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku memberi ampun padanya karena kau sudah pernah memberiku malam yang panas. Anggap saja ini bonus tambahan untukmu!" lanjut ahjusi yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanya di ikuti gerombolan laki – laki berbadan kekar.

Semua orang yang menonton adegan itu memandang ke arah Kyu sekilas kemudian kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Kyu berusaha menahan ngilu di dadanya. Dia merasa lebih hina dari seonggok sampah. Kalau saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup pasti tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Hikz hikz" Kyu merasa sangat terpukul dengan kata – kata ahjusi. Dia milik bersama dan siapapun bebas menjamah tubuhnya hanya demi selembar masa esok. "Hikz hikz" Kyu masih terus menangis sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya berkali – kali.

"Hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu! Apa kau akan membiarkanya mati?! Aish kau ini.. selalu membuatku menjadi korban! Sekarang aku benar – benar berharap kau akan segera menikah!" Cerocos Kee Donghae dan membuat Kyu sadar. Dia bangun dan berlari menghampiri Aiwon meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memberi ceramah.

"Aish!" Ucap Donghae kesal tapi kemudian membiarkan Kyu dengan urusanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyu menghadapi hal semacam ini jadi Donghae tidak merasa benar – benar kawatir. Terlebih dia paham sifat Kyu yang mudah ceria.

"Tuan.. tuan anda tidak apa – apa?!" Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari bibir Kyu. Karena jelas terlihat banyak memar dan darah di sekujur tubuh Siwon.

"Arrghghh !" Jerit Siwon membuat rasa bersalah Kyu semakin memuncak.

"Akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyu dengan nada panik dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Siwon yang berotot. Tapi Siwon menepis tangam Kyu dengan lemah membuatnya bingung.

"Ti.. da.. k sampai kau berjan.. nn ji pada… ku" ujar Siwon terbata – bata. Kyu yang merasa di todong hamya menjawab sekenanya .

"Ne.. ne.. apa yang kau mau?" Ucap Kyu pasrah.

"Ji.. ka.. aku berhaa sil hid.. uup, kau haruu us menikah dee ngaan ku. Ja.. dilah milil.. ku.. ha.. nya mi likku" todong Siwon dengan nada terbata – bata menahan rasa ngilu.

"Mwo?!" Kyu menatap laki – laki di depanya dengan tatapan syok "Ta.. pi"

"Arrrggg" jerit Siwon membuat Kyu panik.

"Ne! Ne! Baiklah terserah kau saja.. yang penting kita ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyu dengan panik yang semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Aku.. tung.. gu kau me.. nepati janj.. mu" ucap Siwon kemudian kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tuan.. tuan!" Kyu berteriak panik sampai dua orang laki – laki datang membantu.

"Sudahlah.. dia tidak akan mati!" Jerit Hyuk pada Kyu yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku akan membantumu ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelumnya pergi cuci mukamu! Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang suram itu!" Perintah Lee Donghae kepada Kyu. Kyu menggangkuk pelan kemudian berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi.

Seperginya Kyu, Hyuk memaki – maki Siwon yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Heh! Kau Siwon pabbo! Apa – apaan ini! Kau babak belur? Jinjaaa! Ada apa denganmu hah?! Sampai kau rela seperti ini?! Kau ini jago taekondow dan sekarang aish! Kau menyerahkan nyawamu begitu saja! Kau ini pabbo atau apa sih?!" Hyuk yang terus mengomel membuat Donghae bingung.

"Kau temannya?" Tanya Donghae dengan polos.

"Iya" jawab Hyuk singkat.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Dia jago taekondo?" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan tidak percaya.

"Yah.. dia juara 1 taekondo tingkat olimpiade. Kau tidak lihat otot lenganya?" jelas Hyuk dengan santai sambil menepuk pelan lengan Siwon yang menonjol.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa begini? Apa dia.." belum selesai Donghae bicara kata – katanya sudah terputus dengan kedatangan Kyu. Donghae kemudian menatap Kyu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hyuk yang akhirnya menyadari maksud tatapan Donghae ikut menatap Kyu dengan heran. Hyuk dan Donghae kemudian bertatapan saling memberikan kode love dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?! Bisakah kita bawa tuan ini segera kerumah sakit?" Tanya Kyu kesal karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan kedua laki – laki di depanya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ucap Donghae dan Hyuk bersamaan tidak ingin menambah kecurigaan Kyu. Dalam hati Donghae berkata "Semoga doaku terkabul.. biarkan Kyu menikah dengan orang ini".

 **FLASBACK END**

Siwon masih menerawang masa lalunya saat bertemu dengan beruang madu kesayanganya.

"Hey kau!" Jerit Hyuk membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Kau ini.. tidak bisakah mengecilkan suaramu! Bibirmu sebesar kacang tanah tapi kenapa suaranya sangat besar seperti labu kuning!" ucap Siwon memberi perumpaan yang aneh.

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu!" Gerutu Hyuk Siwon hanya membalas dengan seringain malas.

"Eh.. aku punya ide untukmu!" ucap Hyuk penuh semangat.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan hal apapun padaku!" Tolak Siwon begitu saja.

"Kau jangan mengabaikanku otaku! Cukup wajahku saja! Kau tidak ingat kita hanya selisih 0,5 dalam pelajaran manajemen ekonomi?" Cerocos Hyuk dengan mengebu – gebu. Siwon memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Oke oke.. apa usulmu?" Tanya Siwon yang akhirnya menyerah. Hyuk mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Ku dengar di Gangnam ada sebuah bisnis kepribadian" ucap Hyuk membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Ya semacam agen istimewa yang biasanya di sewa oleh orang – orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas untuk meluruskan kepribadian orang – orang yang tidak waras" jelas Hyuk dengan enteng membuat Siwon geram dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Istriku tidal gila.. dia hanya sedikit trouble.." protes Siwon yang memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimat.

"Yah.. apalah itu.. yang jelas.. kau memungutnya dari kubangan kotoran. Jadi pasti tidak di ragukan jika tinggkah istrimu aneh" ucap Hyuk tanpa dosa.

BUK

Setumpuk buku kembali melayang di kepala Hyuk. Kemudian Siwon berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum Hyuk kembali protes dengan perlakuanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara! Dan laporan keuangan ini! Kau harus memeriksanya! Sore ini juga hasilnya di tunggu oleh Appamu!" Hyuk merasa syok di tinggalkan begitu saja. Dengan masih mengelus – elus kepalanya yang berdenyut – denyut.

"Taruh saja di mejaku, aku akan memerikaanya nanti siang setelah jam makan" ucap Siwon kemudian membalikan badanya menghadap Hyuk.

"Dan mengenai lembaga kepribadian itu.. cari info selengkapnya untukku. Pilihkan guru terbaik di sana yang bisa mengajari istriku" lanjutnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja, Hyuk masih berdiri mematung tidak percaya.

"Astaga!" Bisiknya takut terdengar Siwon. "Dia itu kalau sudah ada maunya selalu berubah jadi semena – mena! Ku pikir bukan hanya istrimu saja yang tidak waras! Kau juga sama tidak warasnya!" Hyuk mengomel sendiri.

"Aku mendengarnya Lee Hyukjae! " terdengar teriakan Siwon di balik pintu.

"Ups" Hyuk buru – buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya.

"Baiklah – baiklah..di sini kau bos bisa membulliku. Lihat saja nanti saat di luar.. mati kau!" Hyuk melanjutkan gerutuanya sambil mengibas – ibaskan tanganya yang mengepal ke udara.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali bekerja! Aku akan membuatmu mati sebelum kau membunuhku!" Jerit Siwon kembali .

Hyuk terkejut "Orang itu selain tidak waras ternyata seperti hantu!" Batin Hyuk.

"Berhenti berfikir yang tidak – tidak dan segera kembali bekerja!" Untuk kesekian kali terdengar teriakan Siwon di balik pintu. Membuat Hyuk kelimpungan..masih dengan gaya syok menghadapi boss yang juga sahabatnya itu. Dia buru – buru mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yesung sii?"

"…"

"Mwo?"

"…"

"Kirim sekarang orang yang ku pesan kemarin. Siwon menginginkanya sesegera mungkin"

"…."

"Iya paket expres"

"…"

"Ne.. gomawo" ucap Hyuk mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

 _(Badewe ini hyuk minta kirim orang apa kulkas dua pintu? Pake expres ciinnn.. iya iya.. lo urusanya ma holang kaya mah bebass)_

 _._

.

.

 **Home**

"Aku pulang!" Sapa Siwon saat sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban.. ah sudah biasa.

Dia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mendapati istrinya yang sedang asik bermain PSP. Sedikitpun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya menyambut kedatangan suami. Siwon melepaskan kaos kaki dan tas kerjanya kemudian membungkuk memunguti kantong bekas snack yang berserakan di lantai. Siwon menatap istrinya sekilas kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan lakulan.. jika kau tidak ingin melakukanya" ucap Kyu membalas tatapan Siwon sekilas kemudian kembali asik dengan dunianya. Siwon mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang

SILAHKAN MASUKAN IDENTITAS ANDA

Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu saat menyadari ada tamu yang datang. Terdengar dari monitor asisten di samping pintu masuk bersuara, meminta identitas jelas tamu barunya. Karena jika orang tersebut adalah teman atau keluarga, mereka bisa masuk ke pintu utama hanya dengan sidik jari. Sedangkan untuk tamu – tamu tidak di kenal mereka harus memenuhi prosedur dengan melengkapi identitas lengkap di pintu ke dua sebelum bisa masuk pintu utama yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu.

Semua ini semata – mata untuk melindungi istri tercintanya. Mengingat dari mana dia berasal, Siwon merasa was – was dan tidak ingin hal buruk apapun terjadi saat dirinya sedang tidak di rumah. Ini adalah hasil dari diskusi panjang. Awalnya Siwon ingin memperkerjakan 30 orang untuk mengawasi keberadaan istrinya di rumah. Namun, Kyu menolak keras. Siwon menawar menjadi 20 orang.. hal itu malah berakibat buruk. Dia tidak mendapat jatah harianya dalam kurun waktu 20 hari. Jelas itu buruk! Lebih buruk dari apapun! Dan akhirnya karena tidak ingin mendapat resiko lebih berat dia mengalah saja saat kyu menyarankan siwon memasang semua perlengkapan itu.

"Biar aku saja yang buka" ucap Kyu dengan lembut kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

"WONIEEEE!" teriak Kyu membuat Siwon panik dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Kemudian dia tercengang saat berhadapan dengan tamu barunya yang berpakaian ala tentara. Jangan lupakan coretan hitam di pipi. Dia mengendong Kyu istrinya di bahu kananya.

"Oh anda tuan Siwon? Saya Heechul.. Kim Heechul" ucap Heechul mengangkat tanganya untuk bersalaman, Siwon masih dengan syok menanggapi salaman Heechul sekenanya.

"Oh ya! Saya tim 407 yang di kirim dari lembaga kepribadian untuk mendidik istri anda yang tidak waras ini" ucap Heechul masih membopong Kyu yang berusaha berontak. Berjalan begitu saja melewati Siwon si pemilik rumah. Dia melangkah ke arah kanan kemudian berbalik dan bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Ngomong – ngomong di mana letak dapurnya?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada santai.

Siwon menunjuk ke arah kiri tanpa bicara sambil terus berusaha berfikir. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Wonnie.. Wonnie.. tolong aku! Aw! Lepaskan!" Jerit Kyu membuat kesadaran Siwon kembali. Dia tau benar sapa orang yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kejadian ini. Di ambilnya ponser dari saku celananya kemudia mencari – cari nomor kontak sekertaris pribadinya.

"LEE HYUKJAAEEEEEE!"

-TBC-

note :

huwaa akhirnya selesai juga part 1. Mianhe lo error haha.. sesuai dg kapasitas otak saya yg amburadul. Awalny pgn bkin romance tp krn ga bakat mlh pas jd begini. Ya sudahlah..

Untuk Tau Lebih banyak tentang karya - karya Juma Bisa di lihat di **.Com**


End file.
